1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system and an optical device using thereof.
2. Related Background Art
There has been proposed a bended zoom lens system (hereinafter simply called as a zoom lens system) suitable for a camera using a solid-state imaging device and the like, having a zoom ratio of about three to seven by using a rectangular prism for bending an optical path within the camera (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-215165).
In such a zoom lens system, there has been a problem that a minute camera shake generated upon shooting such as a camera shake generated when a photographer presses a shutter release button causes an image blur to deteriorate imaging performance. Accordingly, there has been expected a zoom lens system having a function to correct the image blur on the image plane by shifting a portion of an optical system of the zoom lens system in a direction substantially perpendicular to the optical axis on the basis of an output value from a detector for detecting the camera shake.
Moreover, a further compact zoom lens system with high optical performance has been expected in a camera equipped with such a zoom lens, in order to make the whole camera compact.